


Expert in the Field

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Humor, Vegetables, allotment!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura visits Robbie's allotment, and is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expert in the Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



> Thanks to Wendymr for Britpicking and helpful suggestions.

"You've done wonders with the allotment, Robbie!" Laura exclaims.

"Ta. James helped."

James demurs. "Unskilled labour."

She peers at an oddly-shaped courgette: long and thin, with a curve in the middle. "Funny, this looks just like—"

"No, it doesn't!" Robbie says hastily.

She frowns at Robbie, whose face is approaching the colour of his ripe tomatoes. "I bow to your garden knowledge, but anatomy is my forte. And I daresay I've seen far more of them than you two."

James coughs. He's also quite red. _Haven't they heard of sunblock?_ "I'm telling you, it looks exactly like an inflamed appendix."

**Author's Note:**

> Complexlight's prompt was: _Laura says something that makes both our boys blush._


End file.
